Punishing the Mouse
by ErinTheNude
Summary: One-shot. What Mickey and Minnie get up to in the bedroom is not something Mr Disney would approve of… though they still love each other very much. Rated M for a reason…


**Author's Note:** **I don't own Mickey Mouse and Friends… of course! Warning, this fic contains adult themes and specifically BDSM. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

"Michael Theodore Mouse!" said Minnie Mouse as soon as the Mouse had entered her house. "Where were you yesterday?"

Minnie was wearing her usual red polka-dotted skirt, pink crop top and bow; not the raciest outfit, but the mouse girl's curves visible underneath and her dominant pose were enough for her boyfriend Mickey to stare for a moment. Frowning, Minnie insisted in a louder voice:

"MICKEY!"

"Oh!" said the boy (for really, though he was of age, he still sounded and looked like a boy), "uh… yesterday? Was I supposed to be anywhere yesterday?"

"Yes you were, Mickey! Honestly, don't you remember?"

Mickey's wide pale cheeks blushed bright red. In truth, he now vaguely recalled agreeing to… what was it again? He shook his head.

"You were going to take me to dinner! I waited for you for hours!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Mickey hurriedly. "I'm sorry Minnie, but I had to stop the Phantom Blot, ya see, and he escaped to Duckburg and I had to chase him and…"

Minnie leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips, cutting him off.

"Mickey…" she said, "I know you didn't mean to upset me. But you still displeased me."

Mickey gulped. He knew where this was going. But he was also enjoying the moment as Minnie's chest pressed tight against his own.

"And boys who displease their girl must be punished." finished Minnie mischievously.

Mickey knew not to argue with his mistress; he stepped back, bobbing his head, and said:

"Yes, Minnie."

"Well then", said Minnie, satisfied. "Strip."

Mickey did as ordered; it was a quick affair (he just wore a shirt, pants, shoes and boxers). When he was done, he kneeled before Minnie, his cock already fully erect.

"What'll you be doing to me, Mistress?" he asked apprehensively.

"Oh, well," said Minnie with a smile, "I thought we'd do something a bit more exciting this time. Listen carefully. You can't expect me to wrack my poor brain trying to come up with a suitable punishment for you over and over again. So why don't you think it up yourself?"

After an instant of surprised, Mickey nodded meekly.

"Of course", Minnie continued, "if I find your ideas insufficiently cruel, I suppose I'll just have to consider you need to be punished twice, and think of something."

Mickey, scared, nodded and began thinking as fast as he could — what could he possibly bring down onto himself that would satisfy his girlfriend's sadistic lust?

"Well?" asked Minnie impatiently after a minute.

"I… I was thinkin' you might…" he gulped "tie me up on the bed…"

Minnie nodded. "A decent start."

"…An'… tickle me for a while…"

"Perhaps", she answered. "But that's not enough. Something painful."

"Of course", said the boy. "Ah… You could… torture m-my balls?… If it pleases you?"

"Very good, Mickey! You see? When you try! And what about me? My pleasure?"

"Well naturally, I'll be lickin' your fanny all ya want…"

"Good. Is that all?"

Mickey nodded, frightened. Was that still not enough?

"You're forgetting something. Will you cum tonight?"

Mickey almost cried when he answered obediently: "No, Minnie. I don't deserve to cum after… what I've… done… You must tease me and then lock me into the ch-chastity belt."

"That's better. Well. This is an acceptable program. In fact, it has made me quite horny. What if you started with the pussy licking? Hmm?" said Minnie erotically. She lifted up her skirt, revealing she was not wearing any panties, despite how short the skirt was.

Mickey acquiesced and, crawling on his knees, began licking his girlfriend's outer lips.

"Hmmm" moaned Minnie. "You've become good at this."

Mickey's skilled tongue, after teasing Minnie's outer lips, penetrated her, exploring the insides of her womanhood and looking for her large clitoris. Minnie was letting out pleased moans and squeaks of approval, encouraging him all the while. Mickey would have given anything to be able to stroke his penis at that moment, but all he could do was marvel at the taste (nice and bittersweet, with just a hint of salty urine to spice it up) and consistency of Minnie's pink flesh.

Mickey would have been overjoyed if this moment could have lasted forever, but alas, it did not. Minnie soon climaxed, arching her back and letting out a squeak.

Panting, Minnie gently pushed his head away from her cunt.

"Thank you, Mickey. Now, let's take this to the bedroom, hmm?"

Soon, Mickey was tied up, spread eagle, on Minnie Mouse's soft bed. Minnie herself had stripped as well, her firm petite breasts in full sight, taunting the restrained boy. Bending down over him, she had begun with tickling him, beginning with standard spots such as his knees and armpits before circling in on his chest. Mickey would have laughed like mad had he been able to, but Minnie had gagged him — it wouldn't do for her rather old-fashioned neighbors to hear Mickey's eructations. Still, she could hear his hiccup-like moans.

The whines became of pain rather than ticklish pleasure as she expertly tickled his sensitive breast areas, culminating in pinching his nipples, which drew a yelp and an involuntary arching of his back from Mickey.

Still smiling sweetly, watching her gorgeous slave's reactions, her nipples erect from the excitement, Minnie allowed her playful hands lower on his body, teasing his groin. The moans became louder and needier, and a few drops of shining precum leaked from Mickey's manhood; Minnie giggled at that and began tickling his contracted testicles.

Mickey was, in the back of his mind, loving every second of this, but a sense of dread still rose within him, mingling with excitement, as he felt his mistress's skillful hands begin to fondle his most vulnerable areas. Countless times before, those same hands that were now teasing him had brought unspeakable pain to his balls.

Their little game had begun as early as middle-school, when Minnie would drag the young Mickey into the PE showers after class and tease him nearly to orgasm, only to deny him. The first few times he had not resisted the temptation, and he had promptly masturbated himself to climax as soon as he got home. However, he'd not been able to conceal this from the teenage girl, who had punished him for the very first time, gripping his balls tighter and tighter, until he screamed.

And Minnie, her grin becoming predatory, had begun doing precisely this. Stifled yelps became a continuous, rising moan of agony. Minnie held firmly for almost a minute, saying in a sing-song voice:

"You see Mickey? You see what happens when you forget a date? You've been a very bad boy. You won't be bad anymore, will you? Hm? Or you'll know just what will happen!"

While she kept compressing his sack in her left hand, she had begun stroking his medium-sized cock with her free hand, keeping it from shrinking down. Slowly, she lessened the pressure on Mickey's balls, until they were completely free, while quickening her strokes.

"Oh, but you're a greedy boy, a horny boy, hm? You'd like to cum, wouldn't you?"

A wanton moan answered her question, Mickey's pleading eyes staring at her.

"You like this, hm?"

Leaning down further, she allowed her breasts to rub on Mickey's leaking organ. She couldn't stifle a moan of pleasure herself, and a few drops of pussy juice dripped down on her carpet.

"Mmmmh!"

"Oh yeah… You want more, hm, mouse-boy?"

"MMMH!"

"Here's more…"

Letting go of her hand, she steadied herself on the bed and licked his exposed head before taking his whole dick in her mouth. Just as she felt Mickey tense up, ready to orgasm, she pulled back and said in a cruel voice:

"But not enough! You don't deserve to cum. Here."

Drawing ice blocks from her night-table drawer, she pressed them on Mickey's private parts; moans of pain accompanied the quick shrinking of his penis. Minnie then took out Mickey's usual chastity belt — steel, adorned with her own engraved signature — and fastened it around Mickey's waist, stuffing his cock into the cage. Mickey was sobbing now behind the gag.

"Now let's see… How long should it stay on… It was a week last time you forgot a date, yes? But the second offense must be punished more harshly than the first. I think a month should do it. Alright?"

Mickey was sobbing now behind the gag, but he could only nod at his dominatrix.

Minnie then said, stroking her wet pussy:

"Hmmm… You did good before, but I think I need a second round. Ah, but you don't get to lick me again. That's a privilege. I'll just go to the bathroom and use a dildo."

She began walking out, interrupted by a worried cry from the gagged mouse.

"What? No, I'm not untying you just yet. You'll spend the night like this. It should teach you, you naughty boy. I'll just go sleep over at Daisy's once I'm done."

She switched off the light and began to close the door behind her. Just before she did so, she said in her softer, normal voice:

"Mickey? I love you."

Mickey answered with a soft, loving moan.

Then she closed the door and walked away.


End file.
